


What happened to my sister?

by Charalover101



Series: bad roommate [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Gen, HT sans is basically a cuddly teddy bear, Hope you like this, I suck at tags by the way, M/M, Underage Drinking, and not punk, but way different, but with male reader, hes also a soft boi, kind of a rewrite, love you, no lesbian, or in love with reader, reader adores Grace, reader is only barely 18, reader is related to grace, reader loves cuddles, same concept, their siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charalover101/pseuds/Charalover101
Summary: You were so happy when your favorite elder sister invited you to stay with her, you are very nervous to be staying with many people but you'll try to manage
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: bad roommate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990897
Comments: 63
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will still be updating the other story,but not as much. i don't really know what to do with it to be honest,also for some reason it keeps posting as one huge chunk i keep trying to fix it but it stays like this. sorry if it's hard to read

you were so happy,your big sister had invited you to stay with her and her friends while you were in college. You promised to get a job so you could pull your weight even though she insisted that wasn’t necessary. You were grateful for this,you hoped that you were able to repay her for all she’s done. The bus you were on stopped at your stop,you got off and looked at the piece of paper,you had written the address Grace told you to go on it. You felt your stomach churn,you were not good in social situations,and according to your sister's words you would be having at least 9 roommates. Meeting that many new people at once is a little overwhelming. You didn’t want to seem rude. After about 40 minutes of walking your feet started getting tired. Your sister for some reason lived on the rich side of town,her new friends must be rich or something. You finally managed to find the right house,they must be really rich. It was like the second biggest house in the neighborhood!. After standing in the driveway trying to calm yourself down,you walked to the door and rang the doorbell,you heard a cat hiss,weird you thought only dogs barked at doorbells. The house was suddenly filled with loud noise,arguing on who should open the door. You shrieked as the door was slammed opened,nearly ripped off the hinges. ‘’WE DON’T WANT ANY GIRL SCOUT COOKIES HUMAN’’,the skeleton towed over you,he was at least a whole foot taller than you,not including those heeled boots. ‘Um sir,I’m not with the girl scouts’’ you mumbled feeling intimidated by the large scary skeleton,’’I’m Grace's brother? She invited me to stay while I went to college’’ ‘’OH YOU,YES MY DARLING TOLD US ALL ABOUT YOU’’ He spat,a look of disgust on his face. ‘’VERY WELL COME IN,BUT DON’T TRASH THE PLACE HUMAN’’ ‘’Woah’’ the inside was beautiful,the living room was cozy with a modern twist,definitely the biggest living room you have seen in your life. There was a large staircase,perfect for mattress surfing. You hoped you didn’t get lost in this big place. ‘Little brother!’’ you heard footsteps running towards you really fast before you were glomped by your elder sister, ‘’I’m so glad my baby brother is staying with me’’ she said rubbing her cheek against yours. ‘’We are going to have so much fun!’’ You smiled and immediately hugged her back,your sister always managed to make you feel better. ‘’Hey grace,I’m glad you invited me to stay with you,it’s been ages since I last saw you’’ ‘’OH DEAREST?,WHERE ARE YOU?’’ you heard a chipped voice get closer ‘’THERE YOU ARE,WHO’S THAT WITH YOU?’’ ‘’Oh hey Blue,this is my baby bro’ she grinned ‘’he will be staying with us while he’s in college’’ she brought her hand up and noogied your head,’’I’m sure you’ll get along with him since you both love cooking’’ ‘’WOWIE,I’M SURE THAT I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE CAN TEACH YOU EVERYTHING THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT COOKING’’ You smiled overwhelmed by the skeleton's energy,there was no way he was as innocent as he looked. ‘’How nice of you,I look forward to it’’ ‘’I WILL BE MAKING MY FRIENDSHIP TACOS JUST FOR YOU TONIGHT HUMAN’’ he ran of with a ‘’MHEH HEH HEH’’ ‘’Thanks for playing along,I know how hard it is for you since you don’t really like monsters’’ Grace smiled and grabbed your luggage to lead you to your room. ‘’At least i know you can be polite around people you hate’’ ‘’Huh?’’ did you say anything that made her think you hated monsters?,you had several monster friends back in your hometown. ‘’Grace,I don’t hate monsters what are you talking about?’’ ‘’Oh y/n it’s okay,you can’t fool your big sister’’ she patted you on the head ‘’no one is gonna judge you for this,it’s okay’’ she closed the door in your face. Okay,not weird at all. You yawned,tired from that long bus ride. That huge bed was calling your name,you collapsed and fell asleep right away the moment you landed on the soft and comfy bed. The sun was starting to set when you had woken up,you jumped out of bed panicking. You overslept!,what if you missed dinner?. You really wanted to try those tacos that Blue said he was making. Luckily when you went downstairs dinner wasn’t even made yet,he was arguing with 3 other skeletons. That tall scary one from earlier and an edgy version of blue,probably more cousins. They seemed to be insulting each other's cooking and saying that they should cook dinner today. Grace probably would be able to solve this dispute,but she was nowhere to be seen. ‘’Hey,uh guys have you seen Grace’’ you asked, trembling as the tall one and short edgy one glared at you with killer intent. ‘’OH HEY HUMAN’’ Blue said, seemingly oblivious of the tension in the room. ‘’GRACE USUALLY HAS HER WEEKLY GIRLS NIGHT OUT ON FRIDAYS,THROUGH DON’T WORRY SHE’LL BE BACK AROUND MIDNIGHT’’ he grinned‘’NOW HUMAN,I’LL MAKE THOSE FRIENDSHIP TACOS I PROMISED’’ he told you directing a smug look towards the other skeletons. ‘’Sure that sounds nice’’,your stomach growled loudly,it had been hours since you last had food. ‘’I’ll be in my room unpacking,you can just call for me when I’m done’’ you explained before rushing up the stairs and into your new room,locking the door. You felt your heart pound faster and faster,it was gonna be hard living with so many people. You opened your backpack of clothes,you didn’t want to pack too much and take too much room,but your clothes would probably only fill half the drawer of that huge dresser. You hoped to make a friend despite being nervous you don’t actually hate monsters. You just have terrible social anxiety. ‘’Knock knock’’ said someone on the other side of the door,you wonder who that could be. ''whos there?'' ‘’Nobel’’,huh? Is he trying to say a knock knock joke? ‘’Nobel who?’’ ‘’No bell,that's why i knocked’’ you snorted,even though you are the last to get jokes you actually understood it this time. ‘’Okay come in’’, he was another skeleton. He had a blue hoodie with a white shirt and pink slippers. He had this relaxed,yet threatening aura, ‘’so your Grace's brother’’ he hummed ‘’I can see the resemblance’’ ‘’Thanks,I guess’’ you were feeling very awkward at the moment. ‘’For letting me stay here I mean,I am gonna get a job so I won’t be freeloading’’ ‘’Listen here,I’m gonna give it to you straight human’’ he cleared his non existent throat, ‘’I’m only letting you stay here because your sister vouched for you,said you aren't as bad as you used to be’’ He suddenly got close to you,’’But I don’t believe that’’ you gulped as his Blank eyes bore into your soul,’’If you hurt my bro or steal anything from him **your gonna have a bad time** ’’ ‘’Yes sir!’’ you nodded now terrified and a bit flustered by the now really scary skeleton. This was your first day here and you're already getting death threats. You are totally gonna love living here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are gullible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I for some reason decided to make the mc kind of naïve. he believes that he did the stuff that he's being accused of. why wouldn't he believe his older sister, who's been nothing but nice to him for as long as he could remember

You seem to be having bad luck all week. Apparently while you were listening to your music loudly with headphones on,Grace had asked you to take dinner out the oven. You didn’t hear her and it all burned. The skeletons hate you even more,and you feel horrible. 

You were starting to think coming here was a mistake,you're not even comfortable leaving the room. You thought you would at least have one friend,Blue. But then his brother threatened you and told you not to go near him. Seriously what is it with these guys and overprotective brothers. It was starting to get annoying. 

At least you managed to find a job, costco has a really good salary. You even get healthcare. You were feeling lonely though,your sister is always busy with something,or hanging out with her friends. You were surprised to learn that she was dating most of the skeletons. You weren't judging her for it,though she does think you disapprove of her ‘polyamourous lifestyle’

At least Papyrus was on friendly terms with you,you weren't friends,(he said you have to eat his friendship spaghetti first) but you were workout buddies. He wakes you up at 5 in the morning 3 times a week. You were so,but at least you’ll be getting in shape. He even took away your junk food,which you miss very much.

While you love jogging in the morning with Papyrus,you don’t love sparring with someone you know you're gonna lose to in 5 seconds!. ‘’COME ON HUMAN,YOUR NOT EVEN TRYING!’’ Blue grinned. ‘’THERE'S NO WAY YOUR THIS WEAK’’ his eyes gleamed mischievously.

Okay,now he was just taunting you.

With a huff you try to land a kick but he easily grabbed your foot and pushed you onto the grass,’’no fair,you had years of training’’ you pouted. 

‘’AT LEAST I WASN’T A CRYBABY WHEN I LOST’’ 

You shot up determined to at least hand one hit, ‘’let’s do this!’’ you let out a meak battle cry and charged towards Blue. yelping as he grabbed you by the wrist. He had a tight grip,it almost hurt. 

‘’Oh human,you look so cute struggling’’ he said in a lower voice. He leaned forward ‘’ I could just eat you up’’,his surprisingly sharp teeth graze your neck,you felt goosebumps spread all over. Blue looked eerie with those glowing blue eyes,and that look he was giving you. 

Like you were his prey,and he was hunting you.

‘’NICE FORM BLUE’’ you sighed in relief papyrus interrupted ‘’NOW COME SPAR WITH ME’’

Blue reverts back to his peppy self,’’YOU GOT IT PAPYRUS’’ he let you go and ran towards papyrus.

You shivered as he looked at you,what was this guy's deal?Was he threatening your or seducing you?,your watch beeped snapping you out of your thoughts. ‘’Sorry papyrus,I have to be heading to school’’

‘’OKAY HUMAN,BUT YOU HAVE TO WORK EVEN HARDER DURING OUR NEXT WORKOUT’’

‘’You got it dude’’ you picked up your backpack and started your jog towards the bus stop,you didn’t want to be late again. Your first period teacher isn’t so forgiving towards tardy students. You shiver thinking about all the extra work you had to do. At least you have culinary class to cheer you up.

You weren't paying attention to your surroundings and bumped into someone. ‘’S-sorry’’ you said at the same time the other person said.

‘’M-y fault’’

Glancing down you see a yellow reptile lady,you had knocked her onto the ground,’’oh my gosh,mam I am so sorry here let me help you up’’ you grab her hand and help her back up and grab her books. ‘’Here you go,once again I am sorry’’

‘’It’s alright’’ she fiddled with her thumbs, ‘’ I have to be going now excuse me’’ she rushed off. You shrugged it off as her hurrying to class.

After school you had a 5 hour shift at your job,You did that ticket checking job. It has a surprisingly easy job for an easy task. Technically the only downside was that your feet hurt for standing for around 5 hours,but things could be worse. You get your first paycheck in 12 days,and you planned on getting Grace a thank you gift for letting you stay there.

Humming as you walked down the sidewalk,you had missed the bus but it wasn’t that late. It was only around 8:50,you could see the house from where you're walking. You were happy,Papyrus had said he was gonna make you his special friendship spaghetti for you. Then your friendship with him will be official. You used your key to unlock the door,everyone was in the living room talking about something. You placed your bag on the hook and your shoes with the rest before greeting them.

‘’Oh hey guys’’ most of them gave you a glare,oh no what did you do now?. You have been pretty forgetful these days. You try to think about what you could have done. You have not interacted much with the skeletons. You felt guilty and you don’t even know what you did!. ‘’What's wrong?’’ you felt your palms build up with sweat as boss looked at you with high murderous intent.

‘’ MY QUEEN GAVE YOU MONEY TO OUR CLOTHES TO THE DRY CLEANERS,AND INSTEAD YOU SHRUNK THEM IN THE DRYER’’ He huffed ‘’NOT ONLY HAVE YOU RUINED OUR CLOTHES,YOU ALSO STOLE FROM GRACE,WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF’’. 

Wait.

Is that why she gave you money this morning?,you thought she was giving you money to get lunch. You interpreted her intentions wrong. You wanted to cry. ‘’ I am so sorry Grace,I will pay your back when I get my paycheck’’ you started rambling. ‘’And I’ll pay you guys back for the clothes I ruined, I promise’’,those must have been the clothes in the bucket mixed in with Grace and yours clothes when you were doing the laundry last night. 

‘’IF ONLY IT WERE THAT EASY HUMAN’’ Razz or lord (he makes you call him that) smirked at you, ‘’THOSE WERE CUSTOM CLOTHES WE HAD FROM THE UNDERGROUND,YOU CAN’T GET THEM ANYWHERE OR REPLACE THE COSTS,YOU’D BE WORKING FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IF YOU WANTED TO PAY US BACK’’ he laughed.

‘’I’ll do anything!’’ you shouted desperate to get back in their good graces (even though you never were in them). ‘’Anything you name and I’ll do it for you’’ 

‘’ANYTHING YOU SAY?’’ Boss smirked.

You shivered cold, and in pain from the scratches all over you. His claws were a lot sharper than they looked. Boss had took your clothes and sent you to spend the night in doomfangers house with him.


	3. Warm teddy bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a new friend

You were in heaven, it was like you were lying on top of a giant warm teddy bear. It even smelled amazing. ‘’Hehe’’ you giggled nuzzling your head into it’s neck,you almost forgot you had been sleeping in a cold cat house outside. 

Wait a moment.

You fell asleep outside,why is it so warm and comfortable when you're supposed to be sleeping with a cat who loves scratching you?. You sat up alert,and looked around your surroundings. It seemed to be a messy bedroom. When you glanced down though. 

Oh God.

Underneath you was one of the Biggest skeletons you have ever seen,he had on a fuzzy hoodie and shorts. He looked so peaceful sleeping there underneath you. You sat there still a bit drowsy from just waking up,and very confused. Flustered you realized you were only in your underwear.

‘’G’d morning’’ you shivered hearing his voice. It was deeper than corpe’s voice which you didn’t think could be possible. His single red eyelight bore into your soul,he may have seemed really terrifying but he felt so warm and comforting. He continued staring at you, it was a little unnerving. You don’t think he even blinked once! 

‘’Uh good morning sir!’’ you squeak flustered as he easily wraps his arm around your waist. ‘’Not to be rude but who are you?,and where am I?’’ Before you could start nervously rambling he pressed a bony phalange to your lips silencing you.

‘’Food’’ he said with a deep rumble,he lifted you up. His arm moved to your back and the other one went under your thighs. ‘’We’re in my room’’ after that simple explanation you felt your stomach churn, your head started spinning and suddenly you're in the kitchen, luckily none of the other skeletons were in here.

They would have thought you slept with this guy.

He simply plopped you down on one of the chairs before he started cooking. It smelt really delicious,and there was so much. After a while he made two big plates of food. Way more than your stomach could handle. You stared confused as he held a spoonful of mac n cheese in the air expectantly. 

Was he trying to feed you?

Hesitantly you opened your mouth and let him spoon feed you. He seemed so intent on getting you fed before eating himself. This was probably the weirdest moment in your life. Getting spoon fed by a skeleton. He fed you until your stomach was practically bursting. 

Shocked and a little gross you watch as he easily shovels the rest of your food and his into his mouth, finishing way faster than you . ‘’Um excuse me,are you gonna tell me who you are?’’. He let out a huge yawn before grabbing you again.

‘’Sleep’’ he grumbled before sprawling on the couch with you on top of him. He closed his eye sockets and almost instantly fell asleep tightly holding on to you. You couldn’t escape his strong grasp,struggling eventually tired you out and you fell asleep.

You could barely open your eyes, sleep felt so good and you just wanted to stay in this guys warm embrace forever. But there was too much noise going on ,so you decided to get up to investigate. You grabbed a little blanket from the laundry basket to cover yourself up. The noise seems to be coming from the front door. It was Grace,she seemed to be drunk and wearing clothes that are more revealing than the other. The guy with her had his hands all over her.

‘’Grace?’’ you startled her ‘’what are you doing up late?,and with this guy?’’ she was in a relationship with the skeletons,even though they are mean to you they don’t deserve to be cheated on.

‘’Oh hey y/n!’’ she giggled and stumbled towards you giving you a hug, ‘’ you see my friend and I we’re out celebrating and I may had a little too much to drink so brian here was making sure that I made it home safe’’ she grinned ‘’you don’t have to worry,go back to sleep’’ relieved that she’s safe you went back to the couch with the big skeleton. (he looks like he could protect you if you were caught not sleeping in the cat’s house) 

Later that day, since you had no school that day. You spent the day cleaning the kitchen. The others made a mess making dinner and you wanted to make cookies for someone. Peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies were your favorite. ‘’OH I DIDN'T THINK ANYBODY ELSE WAS HOME’’ Thankfully it was just Papyrus. ‘’I SEE THAT YOU CLEANED THE KITCHEN,THAT WAS RATHER NICE OF YOU HUMAN’’ he saw you rolling some dough. ‘’WHAT IS THAT YOUR MAKING?’’

‘’Hmmm? Oh I’m making cookies for a new friend. I made’’ you smiled ‘’I’ll leave some for you and Blue though’’ you said as he eyed the cookie dough obviously wanting some. 

‘’THANKS HUMAN’’ he said cheerfully, ‘’I HAVE TO GET GOING NOW,BUT I’LL BE BACK FOR DINNER’’ he grabbed his car keys and rushed off to work.

Well,what are you gonna do now?. 

‘’Well this was a bad idea’’ the mattress sat on the bottom of the stairs. It was fun while it lasted,but you were too weak to pull that thing up the stairs and it’s not like you had magic to lift it. Sure you can cross mattress surfing off the bucket list but you were pretty sure you were gonna die before finishing that list.

With a huff you rolled up your sleeves and got to work, determined not to die. Papyrus’s training really paid off. You managed to drag that mattress back to your room with sore arms. Next objective was to look through many rooms to give the skeleton cookies.

After almost half an hour of knocking you were surprised that his room was in front of yours. He stared eerily at you as you held up the platter of cookies toward him. After a few moments he took the cookies and slammed the door.

Were you imagining the heart eye?


	4. Neon vomit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the bad chapters

Today was one of the rare days where you actually felt good about yourself. The scratches had finally healed,so you felt confident to wear something other than a long sleeve shirt and sweats.

You had been walking downstairs when you bumped into him, ‘’oh hello m’lord’’ you smiled nervously at the tiny tyrant. He seemed to hate you the most for some reason,saying how he couldn't believe you were related to a goddess like Grace when you were so ‘ugly’. But he was right, Grace was so pretty and kind and you were a pushover all of those years your mom had been abusive and Grace has comforted you after you were beaten by her.

Even now at 18 you were still relying on her,how pathetic.

‘’WHY ARE YOU WEARING SO SCANDALOUS HUMAN?’’ he huffed turning away with a violet blush, ‘’YOU BETTER NOT BE BRINGING IN ANOTHER MAN HOME TONIGHT’’. Oh right.

For some reason they think you’ve been sleeping with several men.

‘’What's wrong with my outfit?’’ You had put on this cute tank top with a cloud barfing rainbows with a pink pleated skirt,with matching knee high socks. It wasn't even sexaul, it was meant to look cute!.

‘’YOUR SOCKS YOU INSUFFERABLE WHELP!’’ he growled, ‘’ THOSE ARE FAR TO LEWD FOR JUST GOING TO SCHOOL AND WORK’’ you shivered under his glare. You had to get away fast before you do something stupid.

‘’Goota go bye!’’ you ran down the stairs and out the door missing breakfast. Looks like you're gonna be hungry till lunch. Oh well.

You made it out the door before an arm pulled you back slamming you against their chest,terrified you looked up expecting to see Black’s angry face only to sigh in relief when you see Teddy's stern one. ‘’ you shouldn’t skip breakfast’’ he lugged you over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and took you to the kitchen.

‘’And I shouldn't be late for class, come on teddy I can always have a bigger lunch’’ you try to reassure him,but he still wants to make sure you eat breakfast.

‘’Your not gonna starve yourself’’ he scolded you making you pout (which he secretly thought was cute)

In the kitchen was papyrus and some of the others, ‘’Oh hello AXE,HELLO HUMAN’’ you shuddered at the awful nickname. Teddy wasn't scary, he was practically a gigantic teddy bear. ‘’I SEE YOU FINALLY RECOVERED FROM YOUR ESCAPADES WITH THOSE HUMANS’’ he beamed placing two extra plates on the table. 

‘’Thanks Papyrus’’ you knew he didn’t mean it in a rude way so you ignored the comments about you sleeping with random men. ‘’This looks delicious’’ and it did,fried eggs were your favorite with fluffy pancakes. You were practically drooling. You were glad Teddy didn’t try feeding you in front of them again.

That was so embarrassing. 

‘’OH HUMAN,HOW ABOUT I DRIVE YOU TO SCHOOL TODAY’’, Blue offered. You did not want to be anywhere near the creep so you declined.

‘’Come on bro,you complained last week that the bus was late and you had to do extra work’’ Grace frowns ‘’I thought you were finally getting along with monsters’’, she looks like she’s about to tear up. Blue’s brother and many others glared at you for making her ‘cry’

‘’I’m sorry Grace,I am’’ you said,you never had anything against monsters Blue was just weird. ‘’I don’t want to be a burden for him’’ you lied. That was the last thing on your mind. You just wanted to avoid Blue. ‘’But if you insist’’ you relented when Stretches eyes flickered orange.

‘’HOORAY,I’LL GET THE CAR STARTED HUMAN’’ he cheered and marched off.

You shivered as he brushed his nasal cavity against your neck,his tongue occasionally appearing and gliding across your pale skin. ‘’Your the most vile human I ever met, a gross freeloading whore’’ he explained ‘’but stars you smell so good’’ your face bloomed red as his hands started pulling your shirt up to have more access to your skin.

Knock knock

‘’H-ello? Is that y/n in there with you Blue?’’ Aplhys asked nervously,blushing violently ‘’I just came to see if you were gonna head to class to me’’ she was whispering at this point. You were embarrassed at being caught in this position. Your new friend was gonna hate you.

‘’OH HEY ALPHYS’’ Blue may have looked happy to see her,but you could tell that he was annoyed ‘’I WAS JUST DROPPING Y/N OFF SO HE WOULDN’T BE LATE’’ he reached out and opened the door for you and you quickly stepped out.

‘’See you later Blue’’ you mumbled, still embarrassed about being caught in a vulnerable position like that. 

Alphys for some reason did not start accusing you of being a homewrecker like you thought she would. But she did start rambling about an otp,whatever that is. At least you had a free period to get yourself put together. 

Your stomach rumbled in pain, you felt like throwing up. Trying that anime food alphys bought was a bad idea. You were pretty sure it was expired. But you did not want to make alphys upset so you tried it,and you regretted it. You were in your culinary class when it happened,you had thrown up all over the floor. 

You had to go home.

Axe and his brother (whom you have yet to meet yet) were usually the only ones home,so they wouldn't be too mad if you threw up all over the floor at the moment. It was a glowing neon teal,you should probably clean that up, but before you could even grab a mop someone noticed you were home. 

‘’Pumpkin?’’ it was Axe and he looked very worried ‘’you need to be in bed’’ he huffed and stepped over the vomit ‘’come on’’ he picked you up bridal style.

‘’But what about the mess’’ you protested.

‘’I will have my bro clean it up while I take care of you’’ he gave you that stern ‘fatherly’ look. A look you should never say no to. He took you to his room and tucked you in under the huge blankets,but it was really cold for some reason. ‘’Shit your burning up’’ he mumbled and stepped back as you vomited on the floor. 

He stepped out of the room and came back with a bucket and a lot of bottles of something,you were too tired to pay attention to what it was. Your head hit the pillow and you were out.

When Axe first saw you he thought you would be spoiled like that other human,you seemed different though. You just seemed to be just trying to live your life peacefully and pass school. 

You were a little gullible,you believed everything your elder sister said,even if that got you in trouble. Axe wasn't interested in helping out someone so stupid like you. So why did he.

Seeing you in that little pet house barely dressed,he could see your little malnourished body. Your ribs were poking out through the flesh,you weren't eating enough. He did see you eat plenty while you started living here,so you must have been starved before you moved in. Seeing you shiver in the cold and all scratched up. You reminded him of another weak human.

He doesn’t know why but he has this strong urge to protect you. .


	5. perfume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shopping 
> 
> weight gain
> 
> another bad summary

You browsed through the clothes on the rack,you had gained some weight and alot of your clothes were getting really tight. So Grace had invited you to go shopping. She even insisted on paying for you. (even though you said you could do it yourself). 

You held up a red blouse,you kind of liked it. It’s not something you would normally wear,but it caught your eye for some reason. ‘’Hey Grace’’ you call out, ‘’what do you think of this one?,should I get it?’’. Her face twisted into a grimace.

‘’No way Bro,you look terrible in red’’ she grabbed a grey baggy sweater, ‘’here this should be perfect so no one notices all that weight you have been putting on’’. That was definitely something you wouldn’t wear. You preferred colorful flattering clothes. 

But maybe she was right.

‘’Thanks Grace’’, she was definitely right about the weight gain, you went from a size 3 to a 6 in a short time. You're gonna be fat before you know it. ‘’I’ll make sure to watch out on what I eat,wouldn't want to be a burden for your wallet’’

‘’It’s no problem at all,I don’t mind spending money on my baby brother’’ she grinned and dragged you to the sports section ‘’now let's get you some manly clothes,your way to feminine for any boy or girl to like you’’ her comment stung a little,but she was only trying to help you. Even though you say that you still doubt it. 

You felt much better after spending some quality time with Grace,she even got you a smoothie.

You got in her car,an expensive pink corvette, not your taste in cars but you could appreciate it. You got home and there he was,Blue sitting on the couch bawling his eyes out with the others comforting him. ‘’I FEEL SO VIOLATED’’ he said 

‘’Baby what's wrong?’’ Grace dropped her bags and rushed towards him cradling him in her embrace ‘’are you hurt?’’

‘NO,ONLY EMOTIONALLY’’ His little brother glared at you. 

‘’Are you okay Blue?’’, even though he was a total creep to you you still worried about him. ‘’Is there anything I can do to help?’’ 

‘’I think you’ve done enough’’ sans snarled ‘’your lucky Blue decided not to press charges for your actions’’ he throws a bottle of your favorite perfume on the coffee table,Grace got it for your 18th birthday. It smelled like pastries.

‘’I KNEW YOU WERE DESPERATE,BUT NOT THIS DESPERATE’’ Black said disgusted by you ‘’NOT EVEN MUTT IS THIS DESPERATE ENOUGH TO USE PHEROMONES'’,what is he talking about?. ‘’BLUE MAY BE A PUSHOVER BUT I’M NOT YOU WILL BE PUNISHED’’ 

‘’I’m sorry,but am i out of the loop here?’’ you asked very confused and wanting to cry ‘’what did i do?’’

‘’Don’t play dumb’’ stretch flashed in front of you, ‘’I knew it was a bad idea for an awful human like you to live here’’ he lifted you up by the collar of your shirt ‘’your gonna have a bad time’’  
‘’Wait Wait,stretch stop!’’ Grace pleaded ‘’I’m sure she didn’t mean to,she was probably lonely,she's known for doing impulsive things’’ she explained ‘’she’s not all right in the head’’ she pleaded with him not to hurt you.

‘’You're not gonna have Honey here to bail you out all the time human’’ he dropped you on the ground and teleported away.

Was it your imagination,or did Grace call you ‘she’?, ‘’thanks Grace’’ you smiled ‘’I have no idea what they were talking about, I’m glad you save my skin there’’ 

‘’It’s no problem,but you stay away from my boyfriend’’ she glared at you ‘’ if i find out that you molested my boyfriend again,i will not hesitate to throw your skanky ass out on the streets’’ her expression turned back to normal ‘’now lets go unpack your new clothes’’ she cheered and grabbed the bags.

You had decided to skip dinner that night,everyone is probably gonna be harsh to you because of what they think you did to Blue. It’s not like you knew it was pheromones neither did Grace when she bought it. She even threatened you,technically in her mind you did molest her boyfriend,so she wasn’t at fault here. ‘’Maybe I should have stayed with mom’’ overwhelmed from this whole day,you fell asleep.

You woke up to the smell of burning,almost all your drawers were open ‘’HAHAHA,THAT SHOULD TEACH HER A LESSON’’ you hear Black and edge,you rushed to a window . They were burning your stuff. You started to get changed only to realize that all your chest binders were gone(you only had 2). You put on a hoodie you borrowed from Teddy and rushed outside.

‘’What are you doing!?’’

‘’TEACHING YOU A LESSON!’’ Edge smugly said ‘’GRACE SAID THAT WE COULDN'T OUT YOU IN THE DOG SHED AGAIN SO WE BURNED ALL YOUR NICE THINGS’’ you felt your rage boiling and overspilling.

‘’What the fuck!’’ you only cussed when you were super mad ‘’ what the hell is wrong with you,I didn’t even do anything to him’’ you huffed ‘’I can’t believe you!,I don’t know how you got a girlfriend much less a mate with how much of a jackass you are’’ with a rush of adrenaline you reached up and yanked off his scarf,tossing it into the fire. ‘’How does it feel to have something precious to you destroyed?’’

You felt a sharp pain before everything went Black.

Sans didn’t like you,from what Grace said you weren't a nice human. She said that you were spoiled while she was abused. 

When you destroyed their stuff and brought men into the house he wanted you out,but grace insisted on you staying. But when you molested Blue,that was the last straw. He had you make sure you learned your place.

‘’I’m so sorry sans,I didn’t know she could be this bad’’ Grace frowned, still hugging a sobbing Blue. ‘’I’ll have a talk with her later’’ Sans loved her but she was to soft on the human,he was gonna take matters into his own hands.

‘’NOT TO SOUND RUDE BUT I THOUGHT THE HUMAN WAS MALE’’ Papyrus said confused ‘’HAVE WE BEEN MISGENDERING HER? HIM?’’ 

‘’’No papyrus, my little sister told our mom that she was transgender so she could be with tis girl she had a crush on’’ she frowned ‘’and yet while she supported her she beat me when i came out as pansexual’’ 

‘’It’s okay sweetheart,we support your preferences’’ red said angry at you. He wanted you dead at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, the reader is trans. I hope you noticed the way Grace is acting . I did hours of research on gaslighting last night for this


	6. Voting chapter!  (voting over)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your choices will affect the plot of the next chapter and how it will affect the characters. choose wisely readers.

**1\. The mc starts getting anonymous love letters,who should it be from**

**A. a random human who will eventually break his heart and start rumours about him**

**B. a skeleton that hasn't been introduced but goes to the same college** ✅ 

**C.someone who lives with him that is to shy to say his feelings in person**

**2.Teddy tries convincing the mc about his sisters truth nature but he**

**A.chooses to blindly trust his sister until he sees it himself**

B.confront his sister

C. **let his guard up around her**

✅

**3.** Who **should he befriend next**

**A.teddys brother** ✅ 

**B. Papyrus**

**C.blackberry**

**4.** Should **he eat**

**A.friendship spaghetti** ✅ 

**B.leftover Grillby's he found in the fridge**

**c. or watch out for his weight and not eat**

**4.** which **substance should he accept**

**A.drugs from mutt**

**B. sake from alphys** ✅ 

c. a cigarette from a mysterious skeleton in your class

**5\. what should he wear**

A.teddys hoodies that almost reaches his knees with black leggings 

✅

**b. A random tartan skirt he found that got mixed in his laundry that he thinks belongs to his** **sister with a black loose muscle shirt**

c. **the outfit his sister suggested to hide his weight gain**


	7. Mall time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You borrow an article of clothing from a certain someone
> 
> friend or foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your votes! this chapter is gonna be the one with the clothes question borrowing teddys jacket was the winner!
> 
> hope you like it

You look down at your body,you’ll never be good enough. ‘’You will never be a man d/n,you will always be this pathetic weak girl’’ you say to your reflection,you could see the swell of your breasts through the tank top. ‘’Stop lying to yourself’’,you jolted as someone knocked on the door.

Who could that be?

‘’Kid,you in there?’’ That was definitely Teddy while he and sans do have similar voices Teddy’s had a more raspier echo. ‘’You doing okay?’’ Was he actually concerned about you?. He was probably just using you to get closer to get to Grace,Almost every skeleton in the house was in love with her,you see the way they looked at her everytime she walked by.

‘’Yeah I’m doing good’’ you lied,you felt terrible and worthless ‘’I’ll be down there in a sec just gotta get finished getting ready’’ you don’t wait for a response before you enter the bathroom connected to your room,it was even bigger than the one you used when living with your mom. ‘’So that's where I left you’’ you grab your shoes from the bathroom floor and put them on.

They also burned all your socks

‘’Good morning Teddy’’ you greeted him as soon as you got to the bottom of the stairs,he was stuffing his face with waffles. He looked so cute with his cheeks puffed out like that. You don’t understand how that man could have a big appetite. That was at least a one foot tower of waffles.

‘’Hey d/n now about we hang out together,just like old times?’’ you wince as she casually used your dead name,she said since you haven't even attempted to transition since you came out at 13 you must have been lying to her for attention. She wouldn’t even listen to you attempt to explain that you couldn’t afford it.

‘’We’ve got plans’’ Teddy growled protectively,he glared at her

‘’So you’d rather hang out with that vicious beast than your big sister?’’ she looked distraught ‘’After everything I’ve done for you,protected and cared for you I’m still not good enough for you!,fine get out of her,see if I care!’’ she ran off sobbing.

‘’Can you believe her pumpkin’’ he chuckled seeing right through her deception,’’Pumpkin?’’ he glanced at you concerned. Your knees were trembling,you were breathing heavily with tears streaming down your cheeks,he reached forward and carried you in your arms ‘’what’s wrong ?’’

‘’I’m a horrible Sibling!’’ you sobbed ‘’she’s right,I have been nothing but ungrateful towards her kindness since I got here!’’ you were practically vibrating in his arms at this point. 

‘’Look at me kid’’ he grabbed you gently by the chin ‘’everything is gonna be okay,you are a wonderful human don’t listen to a thing that witch has to say’’ he tries to reassure you. ‘’Besides you have been asking her for the past two weeks to hang out she’s missed her chance so don’t feel bad about it’’

‘’I guess you're right’’ you gave him a small smile as he wiped away the tears ‘’now let's go out’’ you got back on your feet. He stopped you before you could exit the house

‘’You really gonna leave the house wearing that?’’ you looked down a little self conscious,was it that bad? You were wearing your biggest tank tops with some leggings, ‘’it’s far too cold out for you to be wearing a tank top’’ he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over your shoulders.  
‘’But won’t you be cold?’’ you were concerned and would feel bad if he got sick for you

‘’No worries kid,the cold goes right through me’’ he grinned ‘’now let's get out of here’’

You moaned sipping on this caramel frappe thingy Teddy got you,this was the first time you ever had one. It was way better than regular coffee,it was like a caffeinated milkshake it even came with whip cream and caramel sauce!’’you were at the bottom of the cup in seconds and had a brain freeze.

‘’Look kid I got you out of the house to have a talk with you’’ you peered up at him with those wide doe eyes of yours (stars you were too adorable!) ‘’ your sister Isn’t a good person,I know you love her and all but she has been deceiving you,deceiving everyone’’ 

‘’But what reason would she have to do that to me,she loves me’’ you said with doubt laced in your tone ‘’she’s been the only one to ever care for me my whole life’’

‘’Look pumpkin I know,because My brother and I were also deceived and lied to by her’’ he sighed ‘’When we first moved in she was really nice one of the nicest humans we ever met,she would make us homemade meals and bring us snacks throughout the day if she thought we were hungry’’ he started explaining ‘’ than one day she confessed that she had feelings for us but we gently turned her down we weren't interested in her that way,than everything changed she started making passive aggressive comments,there wouldn’t be enough dinner for us,than she just started downright insulting us’’ he looked hurt,you wanted to believe him but.

‘’I still don’t believe you,but I will be more careful around her if that makes you feel better’’ and you would,even if it wasn’t the truth you still wanted to trust Teddy. He doesn’t seem like the type of monster to lie about stuff like this. 

‘’Thanks kid’’ he grinned and ruffled your hair ‘’now let's go back to the food court I am starving’’

‘’We were just there 10 minutes agoTeddy!’’

‘’10 minutes too long’’

You both walked back to the food court unaware of a mysterious skeletal hand clicking his phone to take a picture of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://charalover101.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the shorter chapter,i couldn't write anymore for the chapter. it felt like a good ending.
> 
> also i have been confused about teddy,At first i wanted him to be a love interest since i have a huge crush on HT sans at the moment,but i'm considering having him as a fatherly/brotherly figure instead. what should i do?

You sniffled,eyes stinging as tears ran down your cheeks. Despite this you still continued the repetitive movement. You could barely stand the pain,but you had to do it,for the sake of a delicious meal.

‘’Oh my y/n,are you okay?’’ Alphys looked at you concerned as you chopped the onions ‘’are you hurt?’’ she fiddled with her claws nervously,before you can explain,Undyne butted in.

‘’Don’t worry Alphys,Frisk is like this around onions to humans are weak noodles even onions make them cry’’ she laughs ‘’here let me take over!’’ she summons her spear and started wildly stabbing the onions

‘’Wait undyne don’t ruin the counters again!’’ Alphys squealed 

This happens every anime night.

You stared at the expensive sake bottle in shock,Alphys was gushing about how it was a limited edition mew-mew kissy cutie themed bottle with a special sweet flavour. ‘’We usually don’t drink human alcohol since it’s to weak in magic but I just had to have it’’ she blushed bashfully ‘’here why don’t you have a drink?’’

You glanced at Undyne curiously,was this a test? She was a cop after all ‘’oh Human!’’ she laughed ‘’monster laws are different from yours,if you're out of stripes then you can drink’’ she told alphys to pour you a generous amount since this was your first time drinking. You take a sip.

It actually wasn’t that bad

‘’What was that!?’’ undyne shousted ‘’that was weak!,chug it!chug!chug!’’ she grabs the bottle from Alphys hand and starts chugging

‘’So much for that’’ alphys nervously giggled as Undyne drinks the whole thing ‘’and I didn’t even get to try it’’ you told her she could have the rest of yours. 

After about 15 minutes of watching anime you had to get up to check on the rice. It was done. All you needed to do was mix in the bacon and onion. ‘’Let’s add a bit of sesame oil’’ you mumble to yourself also adding some salt,then you move on to the egg part. You carefully flip the egg over the plates of rice.

You repeat that step 2 more times,than try to do the cute ketchup designs

‘’My friends,I present you the best food ever made omurice!’’

‘’Geez,you would really get along with one of our friends’’ Undyne remarks as she watches you practically drown your egg in ketchup.

‘’I don’t like ketchup that much,or ketchup on my eggs’’ you grinned ‘’but I love it on my omurice,it tastes delicious with the rice and bacon’’ you take a huge bite ‘’Back in 2020 I would eat this everyday since i discovered how to make it,It’s surprisingly easy and with simple ingredients’’

‘’Weeb!’’

‘’Says the one with her entire house covered in anime stuff’’ you snorted

You stayed up late that night with Alphys and Undyne cuddling on the couch (you were on an air mattress). Once you made sure that they weren't gonna look,you pulled out a letter,you have been getting letters from someone. You don’t know who sent them but they always left you flustered.

‘ Trust me when I say that letter is going to have the same effect. In fact, I think what you get in return might just turn you. Last night I woke in beads of sweat after dreaming of us’

It was shorter than the others,but still just as sweet,you wondered who it was. All you knew was that they went to the same school as you. You tucked the letter under your pillow and went to sleep.

‘’HELLO HUMAN’’ the tall skeleton greeted you excitedly about hanging out with you,he was surprised since the other human avoided him.

‘’Hello’’ you paused,there was no way you were gonna call him ‘crooks’. ‘’Sugar’’. That was all you could come up with on the spot.

‘’A NICKNAME? DOES THIS MEAN WE ARE FRIENDS HUMAN?’’ he asked hope in his tone 

‘’Of course it does,you seem like a great guy why wouldn’t I want to be friends with you?’’ you smiled up at him,he really was adorable. ‘’Now come on big guy,I got a picnic planned and some other activities’’

‘’Oh d/n!’’ Grace came out of nowhere hugging you from behind ‘’why don’t we hang out today,just the two of us? Just like when we were kids’’ she giggled ‘’pretty please,your big sister misses you very much’’ she pouts

‘’Oh I’m so sorry Grace,but I got plans with Sugar’’ you gestured to the picnic basket ‘’but you're welcome to join us if you want’’,she glanced at Sugar with,was that disgust?

‘’Oh don’t worry,don’t let me ruin your friend time with crooks’’ you noticed how Sugar flinched at that awful nickname ‘’I will be going now bye’’ she rushed off heading up the stairs

Weird.

Grace looked out the window,you were on the sidewalk talking to that mangy skeleton. You were breaking out of your shell. Which wasn’t good if Grace wanted you to keep being her obedient little sister. It hasn’t been that long and you were already being ‘corrupted’. You even began to question some of her actions! She huffed at the audacity. You were supposed to be quiet and obey her. 

She was gonna have to do something so you know your place.

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't even know why I'm doing this,i mostly made this thing on a whim. I'm not asking you to buy me a coffee or whatever the option is there though ko-fi.com/charalover101 (i'm still bad at links so it might be a copy and paste one)


End file.
